My Twilight: A New Era
by Sura Morton
Summary: How far Would YOU go to be with the ONE YOU LOVE? Just ask Edward Cullen who fell in love with the Beautiful Elizabeth "Tessa" Swan. With fate and luck not on their side, Edward and Elizabeth will have to fight to stay together and never lose sight of what they are fighting for. So, will they give up and let fate tare them apart or will they keep fighting or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, we want to go." My older sister Isabella said as we made our way towards the plane. Mom looked at me.

"Bella's right mom. Plus, it would be good for me to get to know Charlie." I said.

Mom sighed, pulling us into a hug.

"Be careful. And make sure you call me once you get to Charlies." She said, letting go.

"We will." Bella said.

"I love you girls." Mom said.

"I love you too mom." Bella replied.

"Love you ." I said.

I then turned my attention to the flight attendent who was smiling at us.

"Okay, just head down through those doors." She said.

Nodding, I made my way down the hall with Bella following behind me.

We were spending the school year and the summer with our father, Charlie Swan. Out of the fifteen years I've been on earth, I've only met the man twice. Renee had left three weeks after I was born, so I never really saw him. Bella on the other had, went to stay with him every summer for ten years.

Once we made it to our seats, I sighed letting my eyes drift out the window as everyone else boarded the plane to Forks, Washington.

"What's arong?" Bella's voice drifted to my ears.

I turned mt head to look at her, her brown eyes staring into my lavender red ones.

I forced a small smile, shaking my head.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Tessa, I know when something is bothering you." She said.

"Bella, I'm fine." I said.

"No, you are not fine. Now tell what's wrong." She said.

I groaned in annoyance not saying anything, just turning my attention back towards the window.

Everyone had boarded now and was preparing to take off.

"So, you're not going to tell me what's bothering you?" She asked.

I groaned as I quickly turned to look at her.

"Would you just back off?" I snapped annoyed.

She flinched at my sudden out burst. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, I just- "

I sighed.

"I don't know what to do when we get there. You know Charlie and I don't. How am I suppose to get there and call a man who is a stranger to me, dad?" I confessed.

Bella took my hand in hers giving it a gental squeeze.

"You don't have to call him dad just yet. Get to know him first, he'll understand." She said.

I sighed before turning my attention back to the window as the plane took off.

"I hope you're right." I said.

We were now unboarding the plane to Forks, Washington and making our way into the small ariport.

Forks is such a small town that I'm sure everyone here knows everyone.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Bella asked me.

I shook my head 'no'.

"The last time I saw him, I was six." I said.

She took my hand, and started guiding me through the airport. I never really questioned where we were heading seeing as I have no idea where to go and she does.

We'd been walking throughout the small airport when I heard our names being called.

"Bella! Tessa!"

Bella must have spotted Charlie, because I am being dragged towards a tall, pale man who looked to be in his mid-thirties and had a mustache.

You could honestly tell that he was Bellas father. They has the same skin complexity, same hair color and eyes They were twins, only Bella was the girl version of Charlie.

The only way one would know I was Charlie Swan's daughter would be by our last name and by the fact that we had the same nose, mouth and ears, mine being smaller of course.

"Hey Bella." He said.

Bella dropped my hand, and hugged our father.

"Hey dad. It's good to see you." She said, pulling away.

He smiled.

"It's good to see you to Bells." He said.

He then turned his attention to me.

"Hello, Tessa." He said, holding hand.

I hesitantly took it.

"Hello, Charlie." I said, dropping my hand.

"It's so nice to see you. You've grown." He said.

"Well, that happens after nine years." I said, letting my eyes drift to the floor but not before seeing that my word hurt him.

Like me, he tired not to show it.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I said.

He shook his head.

"It's okay." He said.

I shook my head.

"No, it's not. You're still my father regardless of anything. I have to respect you just as you respect me." I said.

A small smile formed on his lips.

"I appreciate that." He said.

I nodded.

Once we had made it to Charlies,Bella took the time to call mom, to tell her that we were safe, before she had a heart attack or sent S.W.A.T. out looking for us.

"Mom said she loves you." Bella said, as I unpacked my things in my room.

I nodded.

"Why don't you come down with me and dad?" She asked.

"Bella, I do-"

"Come on, Tessa. You're not even trying to give him a chance to be a father. It's not his fault you didn't come down every summer with me." She snapped.

I narrowed my brows at her.

"And it's my fault?" I asked in disbelief.

How could she stand there and say that. She knew mom didn't want me on a plane at such a young age. Mom was the reason I didn't have a relationship with our father. I'd always resent her for that.

Bella sighed.

"Tessa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean th-" I held up my hand to stop her.

"No, you're right. I didn't come all the way up here to give him a chance to be a father to me, you're right." I snapped.

"Tessa-"

"Get out!" I snapped.

"I'm sor-"

"Get out of my room Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Now! Get Out!" I snarled at her.

She backed out and I slammed the door in her face.

I groaned in anger as I continued to unpack.

"Tessa, I'm sorry." She yelled through the door.

"Go away, Bella." I snapped.

Once I finished unpacking everything there was a knock at the door.

"Tessa, will you come down for dinner?" Bellas' voice sounded through the door.

I sighed and moved towards the door.

"Tessa, please? I'm sor-" I yanked my door opened.

She gaze up at me.

"I'm sorr-"

"Save it Bella. I'm over it." I said, walking past her and down the stairs.

She rushed after me.

"Tessa, really, I'm sorry about what I said. I wasn't thinking." She said, stopping me in the kitchen.

I sighed and turned to face her.

"Bella, I know. I'm sorry for snapping at you before, I was just upset. I didn't mean to go off in you like that." I said.

She looked at me like I had grown another head.

I gave a fake smile.

"What? I am capable of apologizing when I know I'm wrong." I said.

She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry too." She said, pulling away.

At the dinner table, Charlie and Isabella talked about old times, while I just sat there, being the odd one out.

Dinner was alright despite the awkwardness between Charlie, but I did find out a few things about him that I never for the chance to find out on my own growing up.

"Good night Dad, good night Tessa." Bella called out.

"Good night Bella, good night Tessa." Charlie called out.

I sighed.

"Good night Bella, good night Charlie." I replied back.

Tomarroww will be our first day of school.

"Oh, you're already dressed." Bella said, sticking her head into my room.

I shook my head .

"Couldn't sleep." I said.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Bella, I'm fine." I said, making my way past her and down stairs.

"Good morning Tessa." Charlie said, looking up from his paper.

"Morning Charlie." I said.

"Ready?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, lets go." I said.

The drive to school was peaceful and green. Every where I looked it was green.

"It's a lot of green, isn't it?" Bella asked smiling.

"Yeah." I said.

We then pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. Bella parked the big orange truck next to a black honda.

"Charlie had our scheduals mailed to us, so we can skip going to the front office." She said.

"So, do you want to walk around?" She asked me.

I shook my head yes.

As Bella and I walk around Forks High, I could feel everyones eyes on us. We were the new kids in Forks, Washington.

"Hey." Some medium height kid with blond hair said, stopping us.

"Hey." Bella replied.

"You must be new here. I'm Mike Newton." He said.

"Isabella Swan, and this is my sister Elizabeth Swan, but you can call me Bella and call her Tessa." She said.

He smiled at me.

"It's nice meet you both, Bella and Tessa," He said.

"It was nice meeting you too Mike." She said.

He then looked at me.

I guess waiting for a response.

I mentally groaned.

"It was nice meeting you Mike." I said.

A wide smiled formned on his lips.

Before he could say anything else the school bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you both later. Bye Bella." He said.

"Bye Mike." She replied.

He then gsanced at me and smiled.

"See you later Tessa." He said.

"Bye Mike." I said, before Bella started pulling me to class.

We had some of the same classes.

I skipped two grades.

"I think Mike likes you." She cooed.

I groaned.

"Did you see how he looked at you? He looked like a lost puppy." She said, smiling.

We then stopped infront of room two thirty-seven.

Government with a Mr. Bailey.

"Ready?" She asked, taking my hand in hers.

I nodded.

She knocked on the door softly.

"Come on in." A loud, male voice called out.

Bella opened the door, all eyes landing on us.

"May I help you two?" The man asked.

Bella made her way towards him, pulling me with her.

"Yes. My name is Isabella Swan, and this is my sister Elizabeth Swan. We just transfered today." She said.

A smiled formed on his lips.

"Oh, you're Cheif Swans girls." He said.

"Yes." Bella said.

"Well, I'm Mr. Bailey. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Swan girls." He said.

"Thank you, sir." She said.

"So, is there another name you like to go by?" He asked.

"I prefer Bella, and you can call her Tessa." She replied.

"Bella, and Tessa it is." He said.

"Um, why don't the two of you have a seat in the two empty chairs next to Jasper Hale. Jasper, will you raise you hand?" He asked.

I saw that the name Jasper Hale belongs to a very pale male, with golden eyes and blond hair.

He looked stiff and in pain.

"Okay." Was all Bella said before dragging me to our new seats. She pushed me into the seat between her and Jasper, who seemed to stiffen even more if possible.

During class, I could see Jaspers hands form into fist on his lap, like something was angering him. He seemed like he was straining himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper P.O.V.

The moment the two new girls, who's names were Bella and Tessa, walked into the class, I had to force myself to stop breathing. Their scent was strong, but one of theirs was beyond"Um, why don't the two of you have a seat in the two empty chairs next to Jasper Hale. Jasper, will you raise you hand?" He asked.

"Okay." Was all the one named Bella said before dragging her sister to the seats next to me. Bella pushed her into the seat between her and I. I could feel that Bella was a little nervous, where as I felt nothing coming from Tessa. It's like she had no emotion.

Venom filled my mouth every passing second, and I could feel the monster in me awakening.

"Edward, come and get me. I don't know how long I can control myself.' I thought, knowing he'd hear me.

I turned to look at the one names Tessa. She seemed to be in her own world as she sat there, staring off into space. Mr. Bailey then turned on the fan which blew one of their scents up my nostrils. A low growl rumbled deep in my chest. I was ready to attack.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I looked up and there stood Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. They would never know how much I appreciated this.

"What can I do for the Cullen Family?" Mr. Bailey asked.

"We need Jasper. We are being dismissed earlier than expected." Alice said, looking at me, her eyes full of concern. I could feel everyone's emotions. They were straining themselves from attacking which ever Swan girls blood screamed at them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Mr. Hale." He said, allowing me to leave. Quickly, I made my way towards my family and we all rushed out of the building. Once we were far from the school, Emmett was the first to speak.

"Was that one of the Swan girls?" He asked, his voice still strained.

"Yes." Rosalie replied.

"Which one was it?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Both of their scents are strong, but one of theirs is beyond intoxicating. It hurts to even breathe." I said.

"We have to hunt, then talk to Carlisle about this. We can't risk killing one of them and exposing our secret." Edward said.

"We'll go tonight." Alice said.

Tessa P.O.V.

One Week has gone by and Bella has managed to make a few friends. Me on the other hand, I like to be left alone, but she still seems to drag me to her table with her and her friends.

"Tessa, how is it that you are fifteen and in the eleventh grade?" Jessica asked me.

"I skipped two grades, Jessica." I said, annoyed with everyone already. The lunch room was loud.

"Oh, anyway, did you hear about the Cullen's? They went on a week camping trip last week." She said.

"What's so bad about that? They like to camp." Bella said.

"It's weird. I mean, who camps in the fall, when it's cold? No one likes camping that much." She said. I sighed.

"There is nothing weird about it. Who cares? It's their life, let them live it the way they want to. And, I like camping that much." I replied.

"Oh." She said, with some kind of attitude. I groaned. I was so sick and tired of her attitude and how she always seemd to have something smart to say about me. I stood up from the table.

"Tessa, where are you going?" Lauren and Bella asked me.

"Away from 'her'" I said, looking at Jessica, who looked annoyed.

"What did I do?" She asked, annoyed and rolling her eyes.

"Every thing. Everyone at this table, in this school, acts like they are scared to tell you to shut up talking. Well, I'm not. Shut The Hell Up Jessica Stanley!" I snapped. The cafeteria went dead silent as she stared at me in shock.

"All you do is gossip about everyone, but mainly the Cullen's. You're annoying the hell out of them, and frankly, you're annoying the hell out of me to. No one cares what you have to say, okay? It's not important." I said.

"If the Cullen's want to camp out in the winter for two months, they should be able to do so with out having Jessica 'The Fucking Reporter' telling everyone how fucking weird or strange it is. God, let them live their fucking life in peace. They can do what ever they want. They don't need your fucking opinion on whether its weird or not. Try shutting the fuck up about them and what they do." I groaned in annoyance.

"Tessa, it's okay." Came a voice behind me. I turned to see that that voice belonged to Rosalie Hale.

"No, it's not. Bella and I have been here for a week, and we know more about your family than I know about my own goddamn father. Jessica should just mind her own damn business, and go find herself a life of her own." I said.

I then turned to a still shocked Jessica.

"Don't you ever speak to me or come around me again. If you knew what was best for you, I'd avoid talking badly about me behind my back." I snarled.

I then turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Rosalie.

"Thank you, for speaking up for my family." She said.

"It was no problem. I was just tired of hearing about the Cullen's." I said. She smiled.

"I know, but you didn't have to, but you did. I appreciate it." She said.

"Well, you're welcome." I said, turning to leave, only for her to stop me again.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" She asked. I looked towards her family. Alice had a huge smile on her face. She then jumped up, and danced her way over.

"Hi." She said, cheery.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Elizabeth Swan." She said.

"Yes, but you can call me Tessa." I said. She smiled and pulled me into a stiff hug. She was cold and hard.

"It's nice to finally meet you Tessa. We're going to be the best of friends." She said. She then looked at Rosalie, then me.

"Come on Tessa. Join us." She said. Before I could respond, she had took my hand into her cold, hard one and was dragging me to their table. I noticed everyone seemed to be very stiff.

"Everyone, this is Elizabeth Swan, you can call her Tessa." Alice said.

"Tessa, this is my brothers Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen , and my boyfriend Jasper Hale. And you already know my sister Rosalie Hale." She introduced.

"It's nice meeting you all." I said, as Alice pushed me in between her and Rosalie.

"It's nice to meet you too." Emmett said. Jasper nodded at me, where as Edward only continued to stare at me.

"Tessa, can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Why did you defend our family? You don't even know us, yet you defended us. Why is that?" He asked, seriously. I looked around at his family.

"Since Bella and I enrolled, all I hear about is The Cullen Family. I was growing insane with annoyance. I'd never heard one person talk about a family so much, or about anyone so much. I was getting tired of hearing about you and your family" I said.

"How, Emmett is so big, and scary, Rosalie so beautiful, Alice being so small and graceful, Jasped looking as if he's in pain and how Edward is so beautiful, but acts like no one here is good enough for him. I know more about you, than I know about my own father." I said. He smiled softly.

"Well, thank you." He said. I nodded my head.

"No one has ever had the courage to tell Jessica off. Everyone was always acting like they were afraid of her. Everyone but you. I've never seen her so angry before. When you told her to shut up, her ears turned red." He laughed. I smiled softly.

"She's my sisters friend, not mine. I'm cursed with the ability to just speak my mind whether or not it hurts someones feelings or not. I can't sugar code anything, it's not in me." I said. Rosalie smiled.

"I like you. I think we are going to be very close." She said. I returned the smile.

"Thank you. And from what I do know about all of you, I like you too." I said. Everyone let out a soft laugh, even jasper.

"So, why does everyone call you Tessa, if your name is Elizabeth?" Alice asked.

"They call me Tessa because it's my middle name. Elizabeth Tessa Sophia Marie Swan." I said. She smiled.

"That is such a long, but beautiful name." She said.

"Thank you, but I could have been good with just Elizabeth Tessa Swan." I said.

Emmett laughed.

"Well, I like Sophie better." He said. I smiled.

"So, that's what I will call you from now on, Sophie, or Ophelia ." He said, smiling. I shrugged.

Today is Friday, and the Cullen's invited me over for a slumber party, well, Rosalie and Alice did. I think you could say Emmett to, seeing as he was just as excited about me coming over as the girls were. Two days after seeing the Cullen's, and noticing their unique appearances, I took the liberty to search my computer for their characteristics. One thing popped up more than others.

Vampires.

The Cullen's were vampires, and I was the only human to have befriend them. Bella has talked to them lately, but mostly Alice, Rosalie doesn't seem to like her for some reason. What confirmed my theory is the fact that every time I come around, everyone seems to be straining themselves and to stop breathing. They do the same when Bella is around, but not as much.

Tonight, I was going to confess to them about me knowing their secret.

"Tessa, I hope you have fun." Charlie said, as I walked towards a waiting Rosalie and Alice at the front door.

I looked back at my father. His eyes were filled with pain. Pain caused by me. His daughter. I knew he was trying, hard, but I always seem to push that aside. I've been here for two weeks, and yet I have not even thought about calling him dad, or even given him a kiss and a hug. I felt bad.

In the last week, I've grown to love this man. He was my father.

Sighing, I dropped my bag to the floor. I turned around and ran towards my father. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so stubborn and such a hassle." I said. His arms snaked around my waist as he burried his face in my hair.

"It's okay." He said. I then pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you Monday." I said, pulling away. I then went and picked up my bag.

"By Bella." I said, looking at her shocked expression. She only waved. I then looked at my father, who had tears in his eyes. I smiled.

"I love you...dad." I said. His eyes widened, as a smiled formed on his lips.

"I love you too, sweetie." He said, a tear escaping his eye. I smiled, before shutting the door.

"What?" I asked Rosalie, as we made our way to their house.

"I'm proud of you. Charlie nearly had a heart attack back there." She said.

"What? I called him dad." I said.

"And that made his day. To hear his little girl finally call him dad after so long of having her call him 'Charlie' felt amazing to him." She said. I smiled.

"Well, I think he will always be grateful for that." She said.

"Did you see Bella's' face? She was in shock." Alice laughed. I let out a soft chuckle.

"I don't think I've ever seen Bella so shocked or caught off guard before." I said.

"We're here!" Alice squealed, shutting off the engine, and jumping out of the car.

"She's hyper, isn't she?" I said to Rosalie. She smiled.

"Get use to it. Since meeting you, she's beyond hyper. I think meeting you has made her the happiest girl on earth." She said. I smiled.

"Meeting you and your family has done that for me. I've never been this happy before." I said.

She smiled, and took my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers, as Alice did the same with my other hand.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said.

"Now, lets go! You have to meet our parents." Alice squealed as we neared the front door. As we walked through the door, I could feel Rosalie and Alice stiffen at my side.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice called out.

"Alice, is it really necessary to yell? We can hear you." A pale, but beautiful woman with brown hair said, coming out of what looked liked the kitchen. She to seemed stiff. I then looked up to see a beautiful blond haired man making his way into the room.

"Carlisle, Esme, we would like for you to meet our friend Elizabeth, but you can call her Tessa." Alice said.

"and these are our parents, Carlisle and Esme." She said.

They smiled stiffly.

"Tessa, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Our children can't seem to stop talking about you." Carlisle said, holding out his hand. I took it.

"Pleasure." I said. Esme then pulled me into a still hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tessa. I've been looking forward to meeting you." She said, pulling away.

I smiled softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said. They smiled at me.

"So, sweetie, are you hungry?" Esme asked me. I shook my head.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, but I'm fine." I said. She smiled.

"Please, call me Esme. Are you sure I can't fix you anything?" She asked. She had a look of hope in her eyes. I then remembered that they were vampires, so they can't eat human food. She never uses the kitchen I'm sure.

"Um, now that you mention it, I am a little hungry. I haven't eaten since Wednesday." I said truthfully. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my." She gasped. I smiled.

"I haven't been in the mood to eat lately." I said. She smiled.

"Well, I'm going to whip up something for you." She said.

"Okay Thank you Mrs. Cul- I mean, Esme." I said. She smiled, and kissed my hair.

"It will be my pleasure." She said, before making her way into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Tessa, I was told how you and my children met." Carlisle said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah." I said.

"I wanted to thank you. Without even knowing my family and I, you defened us, and for that, I will always be greatful." He said. I smiled, shanking my head.

"Mr. Cullen, it was no big deal. It was only the truth. I'm not the type of girl who sugar cotes or keeps my opinions to myself. It's a curse." I said. Stiffly, he took a few steps closer, only to stiffen even more, and take a few steps back.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And it's not a curse, it's amazing. You don't meet many people who says what's ever on their mind." He said.

"Okay, well, do you mind if I say something now that everyone is here?" I asked, as Esme walked into the room.

"Sure." He said. I sighed.

"Now, I don't want you all to freak out about what I am about to say, but to just stay calm." I said.

"Okay, just tell us." Emmett cheered. I sighed.

"I know that you're not human." I said. Everyone seemed to stifen more if possible.

"What?" Rosalie gasped.

"I know that you're vampires. And that you don't feed off humans, because if you did, I would be dead by now." I said.

"Belieave me, if it were not for us huting for a week straight and not wanting to expose our secret, you would be. Your scent is driving us insane!" Emmett blurted seriously. I sighed.

"I apologize for that. If I knew how to make this easier, I would." I said. Rosalie stiffly took a step forward.

"It's not your fault Tessa, we're not blaming you. It's just, we've never smelled anything like you. When you and your sister first entered the building, your scents were crazy, but one of yours were beyond intoxicatingly insane. We didn't know whos the scent belong to until the day you met us at our cars." She said.

"Even out doors is your scent insanely intoxicating. Bellas' scent is strong, but compared to yours, she smells like every other human." She said.

"I still wish I could do something to help you guys deal with this. I don't want to cause any of you any discomfort." I said. She smiled stiffly.

"Don't worry, just try not to break the skin, blush to much or jump on us to much. Do any of those things, we can't guarentee anything." She said.

"Even Carlisle has a hard time controling himself, and he is the most controlled of our kind." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"How? How did you find out?" Jasper asked. I looked over at him and Edward, who looked to be in pain, and his eyes filled with worry and regret.

"Your characteristics. From the moment I saw you, I could tell you were different. So, I typed in everything that described you and your family, and Vampire Characteristics popped up the most." I said.

"Sweetie, how long after you and your sister enrolled, did you find out?" Esme asked.

"One day." I said. Everyone seemed to gasp.

"You've known for three weeks?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"Wha- you wern't scared?" Emmett asked, seriously. I shook my head.

"I found nothing to be afraid of." I said, shrugging.

"We're monsters! That's something to be afraid of." Edward snapped suddenly, disappearing upstairs. I looked at Alice.

"He hates what he's become. He thinks he's a monster, and hates that you know our secret. He doesn't want you to get hurt." She said. I then looked up at Carlisle.

"Can I speak to him?" I asked. He nodded.

"Second floor, the last room on the right." He said. I calmly made my way up to his room. Once I stood outside his door, I gently knocked.

When he didn't say anything, I slowly opened the door. peaking my head inside. He was standing infront of his full wall window.

"Edward." I said, entering his room, then shutting the door behind me.

"Why are you not running away screaming.?" He asked, calmly this time.

"I don't find anything about you frightning." I said. He spun around to face me, suddenly right infront of me.

"Why not? I could kill you where you stand. Drain you of every drop of blood that fills your small, frail body." He growled, stiffly. I looked up into his eyes.

"You're not scaring me Edward." I said, truthfully. He stared back into my eyes, searching for truth. I guess he saw that I was telling the truth because he groaned in frustration and took a few steps back.

"Why couldn't you just be a normal human and run away? Curse us? Scream for us to stay away from you?" He groaned. I took a few steps towards him.

"I'm sorry, that I'm not normal." I said. He let out a bitter laugh.

"I will, you know. I can run away, screaming for you to stay away from me. If that is what you trully want." I said. He went stiff, lifting his head up, his eyes boring into mine.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"As much as I don't want to put your life in danger, I want you to stay. You have no idea how much it hurts for me to ask you to hate me, to loathe me, or to curse me, or to have you run away screaming." He said.

"I don't want you to hate me, to loathe me, to curse me or run away screaming. As selfish as this may sound, I want you to stay. I want you in my life, even if that meant I had everything to lose." He said.

"Then let me. Stop concerning yourself with my safety, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." I said.

He took a half step forward, looking down at me and into my eyes.

"How do I do that? How do I let the most important person in my life endanger her life and not do anything to stop it?" He asked, resting his palm against my cheek.

"It's my life, my decision. If I want to imprint myself into your life, then it's my decision to make. I'm not as fragile as you think I am." I said. He searched my eyes.

A small smile formed on his lips.

"You're stubborn, you know that." He stated. I smiled.

"I've been told." I said. He smiled his crooked smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked. I smiled, then turned serious.

"Let me make my own decisions, even if that means I have everything to lose." I said. He sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side, and made his way back over to the window.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He asked. I made my way up next to him.

"No." I said. He sighed, turning to look at me.

"Then I guess I have no other choice but to do as you wish." He said.

"I guess so." I said. He sighed, again.

"Why are you so against me being in your life? Your life can't be that bad." I said.

"It's worse. Your blood is insanely intoxicating to my family. It's already hard enough to control ourselves. If any other of our kind cought wind of your scent, they will stop at nothing to have a taste." He said seriously.

"I can't let that happen. I can't risk your life just because I want you with me, it's not worth your life." He said.

"I wish you'd never met me." He said, his voice low.

"I'd rather die tomarrow, than to go the rest of my life without knowing you." I said. He looked up at me.

"I wish you would accept the fact that I am here, and here to stay. I'm not going anywhere Edward, whether you like it or not."I said.

"Okay, fine, but if anything goes wrong, if anything happens that puts your life in danger, I am going to leave, and never come back." He said. I smiled softly.

"That's good, for now." I said. He smiled.

"I would like to take you some where, would you join me." He asked. I smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to." I said. He hesitantly held out his hand. Smiling, I took it. He then led me down the stairs, and out the door.

"Climb on." He said, bending down slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Where we are going is quite a walk. We'll make it there faster if I run, so climb on." He said. Sighing, I climbed onto his back. He stood up straight.

"Hold on tight. And you may want to close your eyes." He said. I smiled.

"And miss out on all the fun? No, I don't want to miss a thing." I said.

"Okay, hold on." With that, he took off running. I gasped. Everything was a blur.

"Are you okay back there?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah. This is amazing." I said. I could see the corners of his lips pull up into a smile.

After another minute, he came to a stop, and I climbed down from his back. I looked around and gasped. We were standing in the middle of a meadow. It was beautiful. I began to walk forward, smiling at my surroundings. Smiling, I began to spin around, taking in the senery.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Yes, you are." He said. I blushed slightly. I then took a few more minutes to look around. When I was facing Edward again, I noticed he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. He made his way towards me.

"You're beautiful. Watching you take in your surroundings, you looked peacefull, a look I've never seen before. You keep my intrest, something no one has ever been able to do." He said. I smiled.

"You're beautiful too. And you also keep my intrest, which is hard to do." I said. I then thought of something, and smiled.

"Lets play tag." I suggested. He smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Lets play tag. We have more than enough room." I said.

"You're serious." He said. I shook my head.

"As I'll ever be." I said. He studied me for a minute, then agreed.

"Okay, but you can't use your super speed. You have to run at a humans pace." I said. He smiled.

"I can't believe you would think I would cheat." He said, moked hurt. I rolled my eyes. I then tagged him.

"Tag, you're it." I said, before taking off into a run.

He ran after me. I could heard the light thudding of his feet hitting the ground. I began to laugh out loud. I was having the most fun I've ever had playing tag with Edward. After five minutes, he finally got me. He gently tackled me down onto the grass.

"Got you." He laughed. I threw my head back in laughter.

"Took you long enough." I laughed. I looked up at him. He was staring down at me, looking into my eyes. My laughter began to falter as I looked into his eyes, seeing that he was really looking at me.

I cocked my head to the side.

"What?" I asked. He moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"I've never met someone so beautiful." He said. I sighed, and moved to sit up. He moved beside me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why are you saying these things?" I asked.

"They're true. You are the most beautiful being I've ever met." He said. I looked back at him, as one hand rested on the ground and the other on my knee.

"Bu-" Before I could say anything else, he'd leaned forward and kissed me. At first I was stunned, but after a few seconds, I began to move my lips with his. He moved his hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I then combed my fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer, wanting more.

Suddenly, he was no longer infront of me. A growl erupted behind me, echoing thorugh out the meadow. I turned to see Edward crotched down, as if he was ready to attack his prey. I slowly got to my feet, bot wanting to startle him.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked, taking a few steps forward. He growled.

"Don't move. Don't come any closer." He said, through clentched teeth.

So, I stood where I was. After about five minutes of not moving or talking, he began to move towards me. As he came closer, he seemed to stiffen, so, I took a few steps back. He stopped and looked at me.

"I know its hard for you to be near me. I don't want you to have to struggle with thirst." I said, before turning around to leave. He was suddenly standing infront of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I looked up into his eyes.

"I didn't realize just how hard it is to be around me. I don't want to-" I started, but was stopped by Edward crashing his lips down apon mine.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer, our bodies tangled up in eachother. I moved my hands up his side and up to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He then pulled away, resting his forhead against mine as he cupped my face in his hand.

"I'm in love with you." He said. I gasped, shooting my head up, looking at him.

"I know it's sudden, but I- I had to tell you how I felt. I don't expect you to say it back or to feel the same way. I just- I thought you had the right to know how I felt about you." He said.

I looked down at the ground as if it was going to tell me what to say.

"Edward I-" I started, but couldn't find the words to say. He pressed the palm of his hand onto my cheek.

"Tessa, it's ok. You don't have to say anything." He said.

"I have to say something." I said. Sighing, I looked up at him.

"I have feelings for you, strong feelings. I want you in my life. I can't-" Edward stopped me by taking my hands in his.

"I'm not going any where you're not." He said.

"But I- I didn't say I love you. I didn't return your feelings." I said, lowering my head.

He forced me to look at him.

"You didn't have to. I know how you feel. You don't have to tell me you love me for me to love you." He said, with a smile. A small smile formed on my lips.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I asked, pressing the palm of my hand on his cheek. He smiled down at me.

"So are you." He said. I blushed slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Months Later

"Bella!" I screamed, as Victoria was about to bite her. Looking around franticly for something sharp on the ground, I remembered I had a razor in my bag, so I quickly dumped out everything and picked up th erazor.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said, before slidding the blade across my arm. Immediately, blood started running down my arm. Victoria's head shot up quicker than lightning the moment my scent filled the air.

I looked at Bella. She was frightnened. Victoria let go of her, throwing her to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Bella screamed in horror as Victoria made her way towards me. She wrapped her hand around my neck, lifting me off the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She said, before sinking her teeth into my neck. I could hear her drinking my blood.

"No! Elizabeth! Please stop!" Bella screamed.

"Victoria!" Jaspers voice filled my ears.

"No!" The voice I longed for screamed, more like growled. I looked up to see Esme and Alice helping Bella, and leaving. I then felt myself being thrown threw the air.

"Rose, Carlise!" Edward screamed. Before I could hit the ground, I felt two arms catch me. I could now feel my skin catch fire from her venom.

"Carlisle, Victoria bit her." Rose cried. She was the one who cought me.

"I have to get the venom out." He said, as she ran with me. Three minutes later, I felt myself being put on what I think is the bed in the room Carlisle fixed up as a hospital room.

"Tessa, sweetie, in order to stop the burning, I have to suck the venom out or you will turn." Carlisles' voice filled my ears. I nodded.

"Do it." I said. With no hesitation, Carlisle sunk his teeth into my neck. I could feel the burning slowly disappearing, but Carlisle continued to drink.

"Carlisle." I choked out.

"Carlisle! You're going to kill her!" Esme screamed. He was then pulled off me, a growl ripping from deep in his throat. I looked up at him, his eyes slightly red. Once he saw me staring at him, he calmed down, his eyes filled with regret and horror.

Suddenly, everything went black.

Edward P.O.V.

The moment I knew Victoria was dead, I started running home. I had to get to Elizabeth. Images of Victoria biting her, almost ending her life filled my head. I shook the images from my mind and pushed my feet faster.

As I get closer to the house, her blood fills the air as venom fills my mouth. I then begin to hear Bella screaming for Elizabeth to wake up, to open her eyes.

"Elizabeth! Come on, you can't do this to me, to Charlie. He just got you back! Come on! Wake up!" She cried.

I ran faster, bursting into the house and up to her room. Carlisle was working on her. She had flat lined. I could feel my heart breaking. I then hear Jasper groan out in pain.

"Jasper, what is it?" The girls asked.

"It's not me." He said, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"It's Edward. I can feel his heart breaking." He said. Everyone looked at me as I kept my eyes on Elizabeth. I took a step forward when her heart began to beat again. I watched as Carlisle patched up her wounds, then turn to me.

"She's going to be fine. She just need to rest. She's been through a lot today." He said. He then looked at Bella.

"I'm sure you have questions, so we will answer them down in the living room." He said. With one last look at Elizabeth, everyone made their way down stairs.

Bella sat down on the chair facing everyone.

"Im sure-" Carlisel started, but Bella stopped him.

"What happened back there? Who was that woman, and what did she want with my sister?" She asked.

"Sweetie, I know that youre upset-" Carlisle said.

"Upset? My little sister was bitten by some psycho, thrown fifty feet into the air, died for seven minutes, and is now laying in a hospital bed. I am passed upset!" She cried, angry.

"And I am sorry about that. We never meant for Tessa to get hurt." He said.

"What are you people? What was the woman who hurt my sister?" She asked.

"Bella, you have to know, if we tell you this, you cant tell anyone else. Youre life will be in danger if we tell you, so you have to promise not to say a word to anyone." Carlisle said.

"Okay, I wont say a word to anyone. Now, tell me what hurt my sister." She pleaded.

"The womans name was Victoria. She was a vampire." He said. All she did was sit there, staring at my family and I.

"A vampire?" She asked. Carlisle nodded.

"If she was a vampire, that would mean, so are you and your family." She said.

"Yes, we are, but not like the ones you read about. We dont feed from humans, but animals." He replied. Her eyes then fell on me.

"Did my sister know about this?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Shes known since you guyses second day of enrollement." Jasper said. Her eyes widened.

"That was three and a half months ago." She gasped. She then looked at Carlisle.

"Why was Victoria after my sister?" She asked.

"She was after Elizabeth because of me." I said. She spun around to look at me, a glare on her face.

"You?" She snarled.

"Yes." I said.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"A month ago, one of our kind, cought wind of her scent and began tracking her, His name was James and he was Victorias mate." I said.

"Thats not telling me why she tried to kill my little sister." She snapped.

"Her mate James, is dead." I said.

"Dead? What happened?" She asked.

"I killed him." I said. She gasped.

"He was able to get her to come to him saying he was going to kill me if she didnt. By the time I got to the hotel, she was gone. I followed her scent, which led to a ballet studio. When we got there, he had bitten her." I said.

"After we killed James, I had to suck the venom out of her, to prevent her from turning." I said.

"And because you killed her mate, she wanted revenge." Bella snarled.

"She promised to take away the one I loved, the most important person in my life. Your sister." I said. She let out a bitter laugh.

"My sister." She said. She then stood up, and punched me in the jaw, only to break her hand. Esme gasped. Carlisle attempted to help her, but she moved away from him, glaring at me, with tears in her eyes, but not from the pain.

"This is all your fault! My little sister is laying in a hospital bed because she was trying to protect you! You!" She cried.

"Shes fifteen! Fifteen! She hasnt even lived her life yet, and already shes almost died twice. I watched that woman sink her teeth into my sister, and almost suck the life out of her, because of you!" She screamed angry. I flinched at her words.

"Why!? Why did you do this to my sister, to my family? I thought you loved her!" She snapped.

"Sweetie, he does love your sister." Esme said, defending me. Bellas eyes landed on me.

"If he loved my sister as much as he claims he does, he will stay away from her. Let her live a normal, human life." She snarled. Rosalie grew angry.

"You little bit-"

"Rosalie." Esme warned.

"No! I will not just stand here and let her talk to Edward like this!" She snarled. She then glared at Bella, who stood her ground, but you could tell she was beyond scared of Rosalie.

"Elizabeth means the world to Edward. He loves her more than you will ever know. So, dont you stand there and tell him he doesnt love her. You dont know a damn thing." She growled.

"Well I know one thing. My sister almost died because of him."She said. She then looked at me.

"Like I said before, if you love my sister as much as you say you do, then you will leave. Give her a chance at a normal life." She said, before making her way up to Elizabeths room. Once I heard the door close, Rosalie growled.

"That pathetic excuse for a hu-"

"Shes right." I said.

"What?" Rose growled.

"Shes right. If I loved Tessa at all, I would leave, give her a chance to live a normal life." I said.

"You have got to be kidding me! Youre going to let that wench get in betwwen the two of you?" She snapped.

"Tessa died Rosalie! Died! For seven minutes her heart stopped and for seven minutes, I took her from her sister, her family. Tessa was safe, she had a normal life before I came and risked her life." I snarled.

"Yet, she was unhappy. I mean, come on Edward. Tessa was not happy, at all, until she met you. You made her happy, you make her happy." She pleaded.

"And before she met me, she had a normal life." I said, more calmly.

"Edward-" Alice started.

"Im leaving tonight." I said.

"What?" Emmett gasped.

"I dont know where I will go, but I will not stay here any longer and risk killing her." I said.

"Edward, you love her." Alice cried.

"I cant. I cant love her anymore." I said, making my way up the stairs.

"So thats it? Youre just going to leave, like that? Pretend she doesnt exist, pretend you dont love her?"Rosalie asked, her voice sad.

"Its better this way." I said.

"For who? For you, or for her?" She asked.

"...for us both." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Tessa P.O.V.

I was awaken by the soft sobs of a woman. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to let them adjust to the light. I noticed I was no longer at the Cullens, but in an actual hospital. Again, I heard the sobs, coming from my right, so I turned my head, only to see my mother. She had her head down on the bed beside me, my hand in hers.

"Mom?" I said. Her head shot up, her blue tear stained eyes staring at me.

"Elizabeth!" She cried out.

"Mom, what are you doing her, in Forks?" I asked.

"Charlie called. He said that you had had an accident." She cried, kissing my hand.

"Im so glad youre alright. I was so scared." She said.

"What did Charlie say?" I asked, curious as to what he told her.

"He said that you were running down some stairs when you tripped and fell, throwing yourself out a three story window." She said.

"Oh." I said. I look up just as Bella walks in. She gave me a sad smile.

"Hey." She said, coming over, hugging me gently.

"Hey." I said, as she pulled away.

"Hows your neck?" She asked, looking into my eyes. I looked at her. There was something behind her words. They told her.

"Mom, can I talk to Bella alone for a minute?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her.

"Sure sweetie. Ill be down in the cafeteria with Charlie, getting a coffee." She said, kissing my hair before leaving.

"How much did they tell you?" I asked her.

"A lot." She said.

"Like?" I said.

"How they are vampires. How Edward killed James, Victorias mate and the woman who almost killed you. And how they dont feed off humans, but animals." She said.

"Oh." Was all I said. I then noticed her right hand was wrapped up.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked. She looked down at her hand, then back at me. She had a look of anger and guilt in her eyes.

"I kind of , punched Edward in the face." She said.

"Kind of?" I asked.

"I did." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Victoria almost killed you because of him." She growled.

"Wait a minute, where is Edward? Where are the Cullens?" I asked, looking around, realizing they were no where to be found. I looked at my sister.

"Bella?" I said.

"Tessa, Im sorry." She said.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked, my heart starting to beat faster.

"Tessa, Edwards gone. They all left." She said.

" What?" I gasped.

"They said their goodbyes and left." She said.

"When?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

"Last week." She said. I gasped.

"Why?" I cried.

"Tessa, it doesnt matter why they left. You deserve a better life, a norman human life." She said. I gasped, looking up at her.

"Oh my god." I cried, more tears coming.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You blamed Edward for this, didnt you?" I snapped.

"Tessa, youre my sister, I had to protec-"

"I loved him Bella! Why would you do this?" I cried.

"It was his fault Tessa. He put you here, not me. If he loved you at all, he should have left!" She snapped.

"Did you tell him that?" I gasped. She didnt say anything.

"Isabella! Did you tell him that?" I snapped.

"Yes! I told him if he loved you as much as he claimed to, he would leave, give you a chance at a better life." She said. I could feel my heart start spiraling out of control out of hurt and anger towards my sister.

"Why! Why did you say that? Why would you tell him that!?" I screamed. Suddenly, mom, dad, and three doctors rushed into the room.

"Tessa, sweetie, you have to calm down. Youre hearts beating to fast." The doctor said, trying to calm me down. I glared at my sister.

"Get out!" I screamed.

"Tessa, I was only tryi-"

"Get out! I want you out!" I screamed. I could see mom and dad crying, dads arms wrapped around mom, comforting her.

"Tessa, sweetie-" The doctor started.

"No, I want her out of my room! Now! Get Out! Bella get out! I dont want you here! I dont ever want to see you again! Get out!" I screamed.

I didnt care that she was crying. All I could think about when I looked at her was how she told Edward to leave. To leave me. How could she do that to me? She was my sister, yet she convinced the one person who made me happy, I was better off without him.

"Im so sorry." She cried, leaving the room. Dad then rushed forward.

"Sweetie, please, calm down." He said. Tears escaped my eyes as I looked up at my dad.

"Theyre gone Dad. She made him leave." I cried. He pulled me into a hug. I clung to my father tightly, as if my life depended on it.

"Baby, I am so sorry." He cried, kissing my hair.

"Why would she do that? Why would she do this to me?" I cried. I then pulled away, looking up at my parents.

"What did I do? Does she hate me?" I cried. Mom sat down beside me.

"No, sweetie. Your sister loves you." She said, stroking my chek.

"Then why did she do this? Why would she tell him to leave?" I cried.

"I dont know. She probably thought she was protecting your heart." She said.

"But she wasn't" I said. I then looked into my mothers eyes.

"I can feel my heart breaking. It hurts so bad." I cried, more tears coming.

"Oh. Baby, I'm so sorry." Mom said, wrapping her arms around me.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I saw that my parents were no longer in my room. I then thought of Bella and how I exploded on her. She was only worried about me and really thought she was protecting me. She was only trying to protect me and here I was, snapping on her.

I sighed.

I pulled the covers off, threw my legs over the edge of the bed, and climbed down from the bed. I grabbed hold of the IV stand, and made my way to the door. I made my way down to the waiting room, looking for my sister.

I round the corner into the family lounge, where I saw Isabella sitting off in the corner alone, away from the other fifteen people in the lounge. She was crying. I felt a tear escape my eye.

"Bella." I cried. She looked up at me and so did the group of people in the room.

"Tessa." She said, getting to her feet. She took a few steps forward, stopping five feet from me.

"Tessa, I am so sorr-"

"I'm sorry." I said. She looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for screaming at you, for blaming you. I never should have yelled at you, when you were only trying to protect me. You're my big sister and I love you. I probably would have done the same thing." I said.

" Tes-" I stopped her.

"No, let me finish. I should have let you explain instead of going of on you the way I did." I said. I then moved closer to her.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I asked, a tear escaping my eye. She took my hand in hers and gave a soft smile, a tear escaping her eye.

"I will always love you. I'm sorry for everything I did. I was just so angry because I almost lost you. I wasn't thinking straight." She said.

"Sooo, I guess that's a yes on forgiving me?" I asked. She let out a soft chuckle.

"You're forgiven. Though there was nothing to forgive. I would have responded the same way."She said. I smiled.

"Now, will you forgive me?" She asked.

"Hmmm, let me think about that." I said.

"Elizabeth." She said. I smiled.

"Ofcourse I forgive you. You're my sister." I said. She then pulled me into a hug.

"I highly recommend counceling." She said. I laughed as we pulled away.

"I check up on that." I said.

Seven Months Later

It's been five months since He and his family left Forks. I'm not going to lie, it's hard not seeing them. Not seeing Him anymore. That was until I met Jacob Black.

Three months ago Bella and I were walking around the reservation when we saw a group of bot jumping off a clff and into the water. Bella wanted to leave, but I wanted to go over, so, we did. Since that day, Jacob and the boys and I have been friends. I could tell Jacob liked me, but I didn't mind. It was flattering. He was also older than me.

"Izzy!" Jake called out my new nickname. I smiled at him.

"What is it Jakie?" I asked, using my nickname for him. He smiled.

"Lets go to the movies tonite." He suggested.

"What are you up to Black?" I asked.

"Why do I have to be up to something in order to take my best friend to the movies?" He asked. I sighed.

"Fine, but it has to be a scary movie." I said, smiling. he smiled back.

"Deal." He said.

Back at home, I got ready to go out with Jakie.

"It is not a date Bella. It's just friends going to the movies." I said.

"Are you sure Jake sees it that way?" She asked. I sighed, looking at her.

"I think you and Jakie should go out." I said. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She gasped.

"You heard me. You two would make a beautiful couple." I said.

"Really?" She asked, considering the idea. I smiled.

"Yes, really." I said.

"Tessa, Jakes here." Dad yelled from down stairs. Bella and I made our way down the stairs and to the living room. Dad and Jakie were laughing about something. I could tell Dad liked Jakie. He says Jakie's the reason I'm not as sad as I was before. And he was right. Without Jakie, I would probably be cooped up in my room. I know he hates HIM. He blames HIM for breaking my heart, though I don't see it that way. Yes, He broke my heart, but he thought leaving would protect me, give me a better life.

"Hey Jakie. You ready?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"H- hey." He choked out. I smiled.

"H-hey back at you." I laughed.

"You look great." He said.

"Thank you. So do you." I said. I then noticed Bella staring at him.

"Bella thinks so too." I said. The two of them blushed.

"O-kay. I hope you kids have a good time. Jake, have my little girl back by eleven." He said. I smiled at Dad before leaving.

We decided to see Darkness Falls.

"I think that was the first and only movie that I have ever seen that was actually some what scary." I said, as we exited the movie theareter.

"Did you have fun?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I had a great time." I said. He smiled. Suddenly, he was serious as we walked further away from the theareter.

"Jakie, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothings wrong. I just-" He stopped.

"You just what?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something." He said. I stopped and looked at him.

"What is it Jakie?" I asked.

"Do you remember what I said imprinting was?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's when a shapeshifter finds that one person he loves. Either as a sister or brother, or as a lover. Why?" I asked.

"The reason I asked is...I imprinted on someone." He said. I squealed, jumping into his arms.

"Oh My God! Jakie! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" I screamed. He wrapped his arms around me, holding onto me tightly, then loosening his grip.

"That someone...is you." He said. I slowly pulled away, looking into his eyes. He was serious.

"You're serious." I said.

"Yeah." He said. I took a step back.

"Jakie, I-" He stopped me.

"Izzy, I don't exspect you to feel the same way, I don't. I know you still love him." He snarled when he said him.

"I told you because I thought you had the right to know. I'm not going to lie, I love you, very much. I just don't know what kind of love, yet." He said. I smiled softly.

"I love you Jake, very much. You helped me through the toughest part of my life, and for that I will always be greatful to you." I said. He smiled, then was serious again.

"Can I ask for one thing? I just- I-"

I knew what he wanted. And to tell the truth, I wanted the same thing. I've always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Jacob Black. He was beautiful and I do love him, but as a brother, or maybe more. I don't know.

"Jakie, it's okay. I know what it is." I said.

"You do?" He asked, blushing.

"Yeah." I said.

"How?" He asked. I smiled softly.

"I want the same thing. I need closure. I need to know if I love you more than I think I do." I said.

He stepped closer, resting the palm of his hand on my cheek. I blushed under his touch. He smiled.

"You're blushing." He said. I blushed again.

"I've never seen you blush before." He said. I smiled.

"I'd never seen you blush before either." I said. He blushed and I smiled.

He then placed his other hand on my other cheek, leaning down and crashing his soft, warm lips down apon mine. I rested my hands on his waist, then moved them up and around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was filled with love, want, and desire. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. After what seemed like hours, he slowly pulled away, resting his forhead against mine, us both breathing heavily.

He smield down at me.

"I don't think I can love you as a brother after that." I said, chuckling. He let out a husky laugh.

"Nor do I think I could love you as a sister." He said. I then looked up at him.

"BFF's?" I suggested. He smiled.

"BFFE's." He said. I smiled.

"Best Friends For Eternity." I said. He smiled.

"For Eternity." He said.

We were walking up the sidewalk to the door. I turned to Jacob.

"Bella likes you. I think you should ask her out Friday night." I said. He smiled.

"Okay. I'll make sure I do that." He said. I smiled. I turned to open the door, when he grabbed hold of my wrist.

"What's wrong Jakie?" I asked. Instead of answering, he moved closer, crashing his lips down onto mine. I immediately kissed him back.

One minute later, I pulled away, smiling up at him.

"I love you." He said. I blushed.

"I love you too." I said.

"Good night, Izzy." He said, as I headed inside.

"Good Night, Jakie." I said, before shutting the door. I turned around to see Bella and Dad standing there. Bella was smiling, and Dad looked a little angry.


End file.
